PhanFiction - Fate Finds its Way - (Chaptered)
by Sbuna101
Summary: Chaptered: Dan and Phil meet as strangers, and quickly become good friends


**A/N: Starting a new chaptered phic! I hope enjoy it :D please review it seriously means the world :) love ya**

***thanks wonderfulfun for betareading* love ya even more**

"It's really late." I said to my friend, PJ, who was slightly drunk, standing in the middle of the room filled with unknown party 'guests'. "I should be going. Thanks for the invite." I smiled. I hadn't drank anything, considering I had work in the morning. I didn't own much, just a shabby apartment and few pounds to my name, so I couldn't afford to lose another job by being hungover. My boss was already sick of me as it was. I hadn't actually wanted to come to this party, but because it was PJ's birthday, I had stopped by. I didn't have too much money, so I picked up the cheapest gift I could find.  
My parents didn't help much with my financial problems, but of course, I didn't blame them. They gave me all the money they could, barely making their rent payment on the house. Needless to say, we weren't well off. My brother had earned a good share of income working in real estate, but his gold digging girlfriend didn't allow any money to be directed towards anything but herself.  
I was twenty-two, a dropout from university, trying my hardest to make it in the world.  
"Ah, that's too bad mate. Thanks for coming, and for the present." PJ smiled, knocking me out of my daydream. His words were slurred and small droplets of his drink were jumping from the bottle. "I'll see ya later."  
"Bye." I smiled back, while pushing my dark brown fringe out of my eyes.  
I looked down at my phone. Yeah, it was late. My phone was just a crappy iPhone 3 that my parents got me for my twenty-first birthday. I felt bad taking it, knowing they needed the money, but it was extremely useful, and I was very grateful.  
I proceeded to walk down the dimly lit pavement. It wasn't the best idea to be out at this time, but I needed to get home. I cursed myself for not leaving earlier.  
I heard light footsteps behind me. Before I could turn around, I felt a tight squeeze on my shoulder. Someone grabbed me and spun me around so I was looking into his eyes. They were a hard mix of brown and green. He was shorter than me, but not by much. I was taller than most people I met. His grip on my arm tightened.  
"Listen mate." he spoke in a Northern accent. "Hand o'er what you got, and nobody gets hurt."  
"I.. don't h-have much.. j-j-just uh.." I mumbled out. He pushed me back into an alleyway. I fell and hit the rough ground, letting out a small groan. The unknown figure pulled out a knife, making my eyes widen.  
"Here." I dropped my phone. "That's all I have, honest."  
The man stood over me. He grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me up, slamming me against the brick building to our right, just like the school bullies had done. His hand brushed over my pockets, reaching for my black and flaky wallet.  
"All ya got, eh?" His eyebrows flicked upwards as he brought it out and fingered the small amount of cash inside.  
I stayed silent, afraid to speak. He unclenched his fist, sending me to the ground. I coughed slightly and lay still. Maybe, since he had everything, he'd leave. He looked down on me with a malicious grin. A foot came flying into my stomach. Once. Twice. The third time sent me hacking out blood. My vision was starting to blur, but I could see well enough to see him kneel down and give me a punch to the face. My nose let out some red, dripping onto the cold ground.  
_'When is this guy gonna leave?!_' I thought desperately. With one quick stab to my side using the small knife, he ran off into the night.  
"Ahh!" I managed to scream. I felt my clothes being soaked with the blood from the open wound. I had learned from my brief 'health and safety' class that open wounds could get dangerous infections, if not treated right away. I attempted to lift myself up, but fell back down, the pain to excruciating to move.  
"Help," I whispered to no one. Nobody would be out this late. Or so I thought. A man dressed in a casual t-shirt walked slowly by, staring down at the newest iPhone in his hand. His golden brown hair standing sophistacatedly on his head.  
"Help." I croaked out, followed by a small cough. The man looked up from his phone, and down at me. A look of disgust flew across his face. "Please." I squeaked.  
"Ugh." He shrugged and walked off.  
My mind went blank before coming back. How could someone do that? How could someone see me, in obvious need of assistance, and just shrug me off?! I felt a silent tear stream down my face.  
I need to get up. Get to my apartment. I placed my hands firmly on the ground, and hoisted myself up. My side seethed with pain.  
"Owhhh." I moaned, collapsing back down. It started to drizzle slightly. Not much, just a few light drops onto my face. I closed my eyes.  
My ears perked up to the sound of splashing. My eyelids fluttered upwards. It was still dark. If I had fallen asleep, it hadn't been for long. The splashing noise was close, or at least, was coming closer. A sudden figure appeared and came to a stop beside me. It was a tall, pale boy. He had dark black hair, shining with a blue tint under the yellow from the streetlight.  
He gasped when I came into sight. I expected him to brush me off like the other man.  
"Oh my.. what?" He knelt down by side. "What.. are you okay?"  
I coughed. "Uh.. yeah, well not really." Another cough escaped. I looked up into his eyes. They were extremely beautiful. They were the perfect shade of soft, yet electric blue. He snaked his arm under mine, hoisting me up.  
"Let's get you too a hospital, you seem to need some help." The stranger said.  
I thought this over for awhile. I didn't want to cause him to much work over me, and plus I could never repay him, especially since my wallet had been taken and the money at my flat was saved for the rent. This starnger was kind, but probably not enough to let the however-high doctors bill fly by.  
"No no, it's fine just-"  
"Let me take you to my flat, it's close by." He cut me off.  
"Erm.." I mumbled whilest I thought. I didn't want to be a bother, but the leaking blood from my side reminded me that action was needed quickly, so I nodded.  
I winced as his arm touched my wounded side, covered with dried blood.  
"Oh!" He almost yelled when he noticed the side of my chest. "What happened?"  
I attempted to speak, but the pain forced my mouth shut.  
"No no, it's ok, tell me when you're not.. bleeding." He said as we shuffled out of the alleyway.  
After walking a bit, or limping along, we reached a building. As we entered it, I saw a shabby lounge and waiting area of the lobby. We hobbled over to the lift.  
"My name is Phil." He smiled at me as he pushed the button to the third floor.  
"Dan." I mumbled out.  
The lift stopped, and the doors opened slowly, stopping half way.  
"Oh yeah.. the doors are slightly broken, you have to squeeze through." Phil laughed awkwardly as we slipped through. The two of us walked to a door. It was the obviously the entrance to Phil's flat. He slipped the rusty key into the hole and opened it up with a creak. I stared at the interior. To the right was a small bathroom, just barely fitting a shower and a toilet. There was a room on the left, filled with a bed and a table squeezed in. The lounge and the kitchen were almost completely in the same room.  
"It's uh.. it's not much." He said nervously.  
"Bigger than mine." I muttered. Phil took my coat off and hung it on a hook in the wall. I instinctively took off my shoes, placing them quietly under my soaked jacket.  
"Come sit down. I'll help you with your cut." He pointed to the faded yellow couch. I sat. Phil came over to me holding a first aid kit.  
"Do you know how to use that?" I asked, my eyebrow raising.  
"Well.. how hard could it be?" He grinned. I laughed, feeling myself open up to him, as if I had known him since birth..even though he was stranger I had met on the street not an hour before.  
He opened up the box, bringing out some spray and some bandages along with other 'helpful' items.  
"You're um.." He coughed awkwardly. "You're going to have to take your shirt off." He looked at the ground. After a bit of hesitation, I lifted up my shirt revealing my tanned chest. Phil looked up, and starred.. a bit too long. He shook himself slightly and examined my cut. I felt a bit self-conscious.  
"It doesn't appear to be too deep. I think this will do the trick." His tongue slipped out of his mouth in concentration as he wrapped a white bandage around my waist. His eyes were lingering for a little too long again.  
"Shouldn't we wash it first?" I asked.  
"Oh." He blushed. "Yeah. I guess I don't know what I'm doing." I laughed. "There's a shower through there." Phil pointed to the right.  
"Thanks." I limped slightly over to the bathroom.  
"Here's some clothes to change into." He handed me a pair of sweatpants and boxers, blushing furiously. "I'll wash your clothes for you, so you can have that back clean."  
I stepped into the bathroom, closing the door, and undressed.  
After my shower, which had felt relaxing, I sat back down on the couch, wearing his sweatpants. Phil reapplied the bandage and stood up.  
"I'd offer you a place to sleep, but it will be morning soon...is there somewhere you have to be?"  
"Yeah." I muttered. "Work."  
"Oh..where do you work?" He said, sitting back down, his head cocking.  
"This stupid DIY store."  
"Ah."  
"What about you?" I replied.  
"I work at this run down coffee joint.." His voice trailed off.  
"That's..cool" The atmosphere felt awkward, silence hanging in the air. I wasn't good at socializing.  
"Would you like some tea?" He piped up.  
"That'd be great." I smiled.

It was now five in the morning. I didn't need to be at work until nine, so I stayed and sipped the hot tea on the faded couch in comfortable silence.  
I starred down at the dark liquid in my cup. Glancing up, I saw Phil's eyes on me, turning away when I noticed, his face shading pink.  
"Can I ask what happened last night?" He half whispered.  
"Oh yeah.." I hadn't thought about what had happened the previous night. I lost almost everything. "Some guy jumped me...he took my phone and my wallet." My eyes fell on the floor.  
"And he gave you that cut?"  
I nodded. "Thank you by the way, I appreciate it."  
"Oh, it was nothing." He grinned, his tongue sticking out slightly. "If you-if you ever need anything else, I'll be happy to help."  
I smiled. "Likewise."

I stumbled off to work, it not being something I wanted to do, but I knew I had to. Earlier, Phil had called the police to report my stolen objects, so I hoped there was a chance I could get them back. I arrived at the shop, thankfully not late, my boss glaring at me.  
"Showed up on time for once, boy." Mr. Cook spat. I just nodded. Any arguments with him ended poorly, usually leaving him red faced and me unemployed.  
I walked to the counter, waiting for the day to drip by in the empty shop. Laying my aching elbows on the rough table top, I closed my eyes, watching Phil's face appear. His soft, gentle eyes. His smile. The way his tongue poked out when he giggled or grinned. Wait..? Was I in love? I didn't think I was..gay? I always thought I was straight. I had always found myself attracted to girls.. but Phil, just thinking about him made my heart flutter in a pleasant way. Maybe I was? Did it matter?  
I felt myself falling to sleep. I hadn't slept at Phil's house, so I was tired.  
"Howell!" I heard my boss bark. I drifted my eyes up to his. "Stop daydreaming and get back to work."  
"Yes, sir." I mumbled rolling my eyes. There was no 'work' to get back to. The shelves had been dusted entirely yesterday, and there was no one to help. It was just him and me, wasting away our lives. I went back to staring out the window, wondering what Phil was doing at this moment.  
After five or so more hours of 'work', helping one or two customers, and mindlessly redusting the entire store, I headed home. On the way back to my apartment, I passed PJ's house, remembering what had happened at this exact alley. I shuttered slightly. My ears caught the sounds of footsteps running towards me. I turned around and saw Phil. His beautiful black hair bouncing slightly as he ran.  
"Dan!" He yelled. I felt my stomach swirl with some sort of unknown emotion. Was it joy? Love? I couldn't tell. He ran up to me. "Dan! I'm glad to see you!" He grasped me into a hug, than instantly pulled away, deep pink invading his cheeks.  
"Hi," I smiled, sort of wishing the hug had lasted longer. "How are you?" I hadn't actually expected to see him again, especially not this soon.  
"Good." He was beaming.  
"You look more than good." I smirked.  
Phil let out a small laugh. "Yeah. They found the guy you described to me."  
"They? The police caught him?" My eyes widened.  
"They think so. You need to come back to the station and confirm it." He grasped my hand, sending a sweet feeling up my spine. I enlaced our fingers as he pulled me down the street.


End file.
